


Vorm Control - Commission

by BlessedTarantula



Category: Furry - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlessedTarantula/pseuds/BlessedTarantula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commission</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vorm Control - Commission

In Taozen Oaks, dragons were wise teachers. They lived up to 5000 years old, after all, and it was highly unlikely a dragon would forget something. A dragon records what they learn, to pass on to younger generations that would be born long after their thousands of years of living are over. Though at around 90 years of age, learning and recording isn’t exactly what a Vorm, the name for a young dragon, has on their mind.

A clan named the Fyang clan were naturally gifted Vorm masters. They would be called upon to protect the residents of Taozen and their property from the Vorms, and ensure that the dragonettes came to no harm, so they could grow, and live up to their expectations as dragons. Ferrets and Mongoose men were considered ‘masters’, whereas the women were mistresses, their job was to help the men any way they could, to ensure they could do their jobs properly.

Fyry, a young woman, was a very capable magick user, mastering tanta, hypnotism, and even Vorm handling, despite being female. One of her abilities included being able to open a hole in space and time, to transport herself to wherever she saw fit, to either benefit herself or others. When she did this, she left behind and appeared into a beautifully scented cloud of smoke. Her method of transport was as aesthetically pleasing as it was useful, and was also a skill she was extremely proud of, and what somewhat set her aside from the other women.

Another one of her interesting talents, was that she could prolong her sexual partner’s climax, causing the final orgasm to be an unrivalled experience. This gift was also something she prided herself in.

She also had an astounding knowledge of acupressure, most likely due to her photographic memory, though since she was born female she wasn’t slowed to speak, let alone show and prove she had these talents and this knowledge, which disappointed her greatly.

She could speak when addressed by a man, but she didn’t like that fact. She was skilled, talented, and probably a lot better at handling Vorms than the men are, but because she was female, that talent wouldn’t be recognized, not yet, anyway.

After 18 years of having her behaviour corrected and changed, so she conformed to the rules and interests of the men, she had found subtle ways to get what she wanted. And she always got what she wanted, no matter the cost.

‘I’, ‘me’, ‘my, they’d long since left her vocabulary. When she was allowed to speak, her words were her bargaining chip, and that always got her what she was after.

Even though she looked delicate and sweet, her will was unbreakable. Her will was stronger than that of most men, but that was a little known fact, due to being treat like a second class citizen because of her gender. Those who did know about her will were usually the ones who learned about it the hard way.

At this point, though, there were very, very few Vorms left. Three in fact. One male and two females. The male Vorm handlers had tried to control the two females, who were fighting over who the male, Fukyudaya, would eventually mate with. But no matter how strong the men were, they weren’t strong enough.

The surrounding area was devastated and destroyed, ripped up and torn apart by the savage fighting between the two dragonettes. Watching the two dragonettes spar for the honour of being mated by him had caused Fukyudaya to become insatiably aroused, and just waited it out, keen on the fight ending, and mating the strongest of the two dragonnettes. 

But the clan of Fyang had had a cripplingly low birthrate, which to many other clans would have only affected crops and animals, but to the Fyang clan, it could spell disaster; this meant there would be less Vorm masters, meaning there would be less Vorm control and protection from the Vorms. Not only that, with only three left, it was critical that they were conserved, before the dragon species went extinct.

There were now only two Vorm masters, and Fyry, who was at the age to be able to have children. Without her consent, she was promised to whoever handled the most vorms by her 19th birthday.

She watched nervously as the numbers racked up, from one undesirable man to another, none of them she had any interest in. She soent many nights worrying, but, even with her words, she was unable to talk her way out of the arranged marriage to whoever held the highest number.

She knew that she would end up with the most undesirable of the men. A man that was hardly worthy of her. She wanted a man that would treat her with respect and not force her to keep her mouth shut and talents hidden, but the men lined up for her hand, and most importantly, her body, wouldn’t care for or about her, they would just claim her as a wife, use her for having children, and nothing more than that.

That fact almost scared her.

But she has a will of iron, and she would be damned and dragged to the fiery pits of hell before she sat back and just let this happen to her.

Her two cousins were also competing. They were both at five Vorms each, meaning a tie, but of course, they both had their downside.

They were foolish and failed to preserve two Vorms.

One had decided that he was horny enough to attempt to have sex with a Kraken. Though, since the feelings of sexual desire with a Vorm wasn’t high on said Kraken’s interests, it turned around and devoured the Vorm instead, enjoying a nice, albeit scaley, snack instead of a nice rough fuck.

The other Vorm ended up bringing around it’s own death. While the two cousins of Fyry watcged, the Vorm began to devour it’s own tail, then continued to ear, until it devoured vital organs, and in the end ate itself to it’s death, by eating itself.

 

This wasn’t exactly impressive...and these were the two leading men trying to get hold of her to churn out the next generation with.

These two men were called upon to try and stop the two female vorms from killing each other, and every resident in Taozen. Of course, they had puffed their chests out and decided that, if they had been called upon, they must be great and almighty, and that thought is what caused them to make a dangerous and grave mistake.

 

Fyry knew what they had planned would only end in disaster, but she was not allowed to tell them. She had tried but had been told to keep quiet, keep still and let the men who knew what they were doing work.

Fyry wasn’t even half surprised to find out that they had ultimately failed to do their job, and also by doing so, managed to get themselves killed. She was smug about that. Yes, the men knew what they were doing, killing themselves was all part of the plan of course.

 

They had set off fireworks, in hopes of distracting the female Vorms from their fight. Instead, they had killed both themselves and the two female Vorms, leaving Fukyudaya and extremely sexually frustrated. He had no female dragons to mate, which would soon wear on his temper, and a horny, angry Vorm was a force to be feared. With no Vorm masters, this would most definitely spell trouble for the clan.

Fyry had tried to say she would help with containing the Vorm, and help with attempting to lessen the sexual tension the poor Vorm was feeling, but as per usual, she was silenced, her words meaningless once spoken.

Again, she was angered. She waited until addressed before she spoke.

As the clan grew more and more worried about what to do, Fukyudaya getting more antsy and frustrated by the hour, all hope seemed lost. Until, finally, Fyry was addressed.

“Normally, we wouldn’t ask a woman for her help, but we have heard you are very talented.” An old, scraggly otter grunted, looking over to Fyry. “Perhaps you can be of assistance, other than being a bellywarmer?”

The last part of that sentence was a jab at her. The other men in the room all snickered and whispered among themselves.

Fyry stood, clearing her throat. “There is a way to stop this Vorm, Fukyudaya, from destroying the clan, and who knows what else, due to his sexual tension, and lack of a mate, due to two very idiotic men using the wrong method to distract the two, perfectly healthy, female Vorms.” A jab at the men responsible, and the men in the room.

“Well, go on, what can you do about it?” The otter spoke again, impatient now.

“All that is needed is pear butter, and some trust in a woman to do her job as she has been asked.” She offered the man hunched around the table a smile, but not a kind, gentle a smile. A smile that said ‘A woman is going to best the superior sex, fuck you’. 

After some grumbling and debating, the men agreed that they would let Fyry help at sunrise. It wasn’t exactly safe for her to go out and, most likely, attempt to seduce an already desperate Vorm, that was possibly already attempting to have sex with anything that could take him.

Which was dangerous, not only to whatever being he may end up forcing sexual advances upon, but for himself, since if he decided to try and romance something much larger than himself, and carnivorous, then there will be fewer Vorms.

The men didn’t have their usual victory drink when a solution was found, after all, they were submitting their pride to a woman to save their hides. Nothing would heal this wound in their egos short of all being able to dominate her power, which none of them could do, and they knew it.

And hoping she failed would be ridiculous; her success was the only way for the Vorms to continue on, and for the clan to continue on. No men were happy with the arrangement, but they would half to swallow it down and understand it was for their own good.

Fyry, for now, was given the freedom of the men. She was allowed to speak without being addressed, allowed to walk ahead of and beside the men of the clan. And she even refused the sexual advances of some of them, which she wasn’t normally allowed to do.

As long as they were careful not to become fathers, she was told she had to sexually please any male that wanted it from her. Of course, she never failed to please.

That didn’t mean she was pleased with that arrangement, though.

As soon as the morning sun rose, she was given an ample amount of pear butter. She was feeling slightly nervous about this, now; what if he ate her instead of took the hint? If that happened, though, she was sure she could use one of her skills to escape him and try again with a new tactic.

The males led her to where they last saw Fukyudaya, in hopes that he would still be there. If he wasn’t there would be days of searching ahead of them.

When they arrived, Fyry stripped herself of clothing before the men, unashamed as most of them had seen her naked beforehand, having had used her. She opened the jars of pear butter, took a deep breath in, then started to rub it over her face, her neck and her shoulders. 

She used an entire jar to cover herself from her breasts and upwards. After that, she used another jar for her midsection, and the third and final jar for her legs and her tail. For a few minutes, there was no sign of Fukyudaya.

But as soon as the Vorm’s nose caught the scent of pear butter, he landed just a few metres away from the travelling mammals, cocking his head to the side slightly.

Fyry saw the drool started to pool under the Vorm’s lip, and sincerely hoped that he wasn’t as hungry as he was horny. It was clear Fukyudaya was torn between eating her and mating her. He stepped closer, drawing in a few, deep breaths of the pear butter.

Fyry gulped, watching as the Vorm approached her. She hoped he was debating mating her, instead of eating her, though she wasn’t keen on having sex with him, either.

His intent became apparent when he lumbered over, a hand sliding up along one of her thighs. Fyry could already see he was aroused, erection standing proud from his crotch. 

She reminded herself that she wasn’t going to submit to this Vorm, no matter what advances he made. She stood, letting him touch her, explore her body, and take in the scent of the pear butter, causing him to become all the more aroused by the second.

When he placed his hands on her shoulder to try and have her lay down and submit to him, she took in a breath, then shakily let it out. 

“No.” She told him, pushing him away by his chest. He was clearly confused, only taking half a step back. “No.” She said again, then stepped around him, taking hold of his neck and swinging around onto his back, her Vorm mastering skills coming into play.

He had no choice but to submit to her, lowering his head to show he would listen to her and do as she commanded. The men of the village were astounded. Not only had Fyry managed to attract and seduce Fukyudaya, probably the horniest Vorm to ever live, she had managed to handle him and have him submit to her in a matter of seconds, instead of the other way aound.

She looked over to the men again, eyes narrowing slightly. She was half tempted to have Fukyudaya punish the men for their horrible treatment towards her, but thought it would be wiser to try and take him home, back to where he should have been, and where there may be some females for him to mate with, and take the edge off his sexual tension.

Which would only benefit everyone at this point. She shook her head, looking away from the men as she spoke.

“Fukyudaya, you are going to fly, towards the place from which you came. There will be females waiting for you.” 

 

He was compliant before, but now he was more than eager. He made no sound as he turned away from the men of the clan, bounded a few steps as he spread his wings, before leaping into the air and taking off, headed for home, back to the females that were supposedly there, waiting to be mated by him.

 

Days passed as they flew, Fyry not having lost track of time, but starting to lose hope in the thought of returning Fukyudaya home. She wasn’t even sure if there were more Vorms back from where Fukyudaya had come from. She just hoped there was.

The scent of pear butter had faded, but the Vorm was still well under Fyry’s control. She had no worries about him turning round and disobeying her by making her his snack on the way back to his home.

Soon enough, she noticed that they were losing altitude, which meant Fukyudaya was losing strength fast, but his will, or the fact he was horny enough to fight his exhaustion, kept him going. But Fyry knew they were losing altitude too quickly to make it even to safety.

Until she spotted a mountain range. She focused her energy, and attempted to transport the both of them there. She landed safely, looking around for Fukyudaya. Her gut sank when she realised, he hadn’t been transported with her. She gulped, but was too far from home to be able to transport back without resting. After looking around, she found a cave, and headed for it, starting to feel the chill of the mountains on her naked body already.

 

She entered the cave. It seemed to be empty, which she was grateful for as she wandered further in. She noted it was getting considerably warmer as she walked further in. Was that normal for a cave? She didn’t think so. Surely there wasn’t a volcano nearby...?

She wandered further in, then came to a halt. Before her lay the largest Dragon she had ever seen. She gulped, taking a step back, but it had already noticed her. It parted it’s jaws and let out an almighty roar, which caused Fyry to lose her focus, and instead of managing to control the dragon, it would be that he managed to take control of her.

 

Within a few seconds, she learned that he was named THE BLACK DRAGON, and that he hadn’t left his hoard and his cave since the mighty downfall of a third of the world. She would have held pity for him, if he hadn’t made her his personal puppet and mouthpiece.

He had needed a mouthpiece for a while, now, and this woman had been idiotic enough to fall right into his clutches.

Fyry could not break his control, no matter what she tried. She obeyed, and let him speak through her, aware this was happening but unable to do anything other than speak to him when he was not using her to speak. 

Needless to say he ignored every plea and desperate attempt to bargain her way out of his control and grasp. He had waited a long, long time for this.

 

Pity and mercy were two things that had been erased from his heart and mind a long, long time ago.

Now he had his mouthpiece, he had important business he needed doing. Of course, it would be much easier if his mouthpiece was male, due to the sexism among the people, but he was thankful for anything he got.

He lumbered out of his cave, her trailing close behind him. He never wandered too close to the settlements here, but he wanted to make sure distance wouldn’t break his control.

It took many months before THE BLACK DRAGON began to get what he wanted, but those years upon years of waiting had been worth it.

The university was built, and already, there were people attending. He watched, spoke and listened through Fyry, who was powerless to ask for help, or even let on that she was under THE BLACK DRAGON’s control.

 

Lin Nai University was a success. THE BLACK DRAGON had his reasons, but Fyry never discovered these reasons. She just unwillingly worked for him. 

The occult was learning nicely. Learning what? Well that’s a bit of a mystery.

Even Fyry hasn’t discovered it yet.


End file.
